Friendship or love
by Dolphin Writer rox
Summary: Hermione and Ron are all alone... when Ginny and Harry turn up... what will happen? This might be a little bit misguiding so I am sorry.
1. being interrupted

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… or anything to do with it…wish I did… but I don't._

(Read the scene first and picture it in your mind before you read the story.)

**SCENE: I want you to picture a beach. A sunny Beach. Where the horizon never ends. On the beach, there are only 2 people, you and someone you love/like. You have been going out or have been seeing this person for a few months now and you would like to take the relationship to the next level. You are all alone together, no-one is around and you decide to make 'your' move on the other person. What is going through your mind? What questions are you asking yourself? Do you know what you are doing? Then… the person who is on the beach with you decides to flirt like crazy as well… BUT… Just as you two are about to get quite cosy… Your friend and his/her special someone turn up and decide to hang around with you. Do you tell them to go away? Or do you say to your special someone maybe some other time? And hang around with the friends who just turned up. Are you thinking of all the emotions that are going through everyone? Your special someone might seem happy to see the friends, but how does he/she feel inside? What do you do next?**

"Hurry up Ronald." Hermione called out… already half way along the beach.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ron called back, running along the sand to catch up to Hermione.

"This is beautiful; it is full of serenity and calmness, no-one is here but us… this can be our special spot." Hermione said, pointing to the never ending horizon with her face full of wonder.

"I know, I thought this would be a great spot to celebrate our anniversary 'Mione… as a little kid my family and I would come here… it was the only place we could come without getting kicked out for being to noisy." Ron exclaimed, taking his thongs off. (Or flip-flops… what ever you call them) Hermione smiled,

"I love you Ron."

"I love you to Mione."

The two walked hand in hand to a perfect spot underneath a tree and set up lunch. The Sun would have been at noon, because when the sunlight hit Hermione's Hair, it shone like a fluorescent light.

'God she looks beautiful' Ron thought to himself, going goo-goo eyes over Hermione.

Hermione noticed Ron starting to flirt so she decided to flirt back. Ron and Hermione then embraced in a passionate kiss which probably seemed to last forever. They moved away from the kiss and started to move closer together. But, as they were about to kiss again, they heard footsteps coming from behind them.

They turned around to see Harry and Ginny racing each other to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm sorry Mione, what will we do?" Ron asked

"We will just see what happens." Hermione said, putting a fake smile on her face.

"You sure?" Ron wasn't completely satisfied with what Hermione was saying.

"Yes… we can do this another time." Hermione lied; she really wanted it to be just her and Ron.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here!" Said Harry, setting up the chairs next to Ron and Hermione.

"Yeh… Ron if I had known you were coming here today… we never would have come… but we needed somewhere to celebrate our anniversary." Ginny exclaimed, reminiscing about the day that both the couples got together.

"Yeh how bout that!" Hermione said that with so much sarcasm in her voice that she could win an award for saying something with complete and utter sarcasm.

"Do you want us to leave?" Asked Harry, grabbing a chicken wing out of Hermione's and Ron's picnic basket.

"No, no it's okay." Ron lied

"Well… we saw you two in that kiss before and we thought we better leave you alone but we just wanted to say hi… didn't we harry?" Ginny said… giving Harry the eye because she had just lied for them both.

"Yeh… Yeh." Harry said… with a mouthful of Chicken.

"Well do you think you could find it in your hearts to leave?" Asked Hermione… not very happy about what she just said… but something had to be done.

"Yeh sure Mione' whatever you want." Harry said as he grabbed the chairs and one more piece of the chicken and started to walk.

"Mione', if you wanted to be alone… you should have just said so." Ginny said, giving Hermione a hug.

**I DO REALISE THAT THIS ISN'T THE GREATEST ENDING TO THE CHAPTER IN THE WORLD. SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!**


	2. getting back to what's improtant

"Where were we?" Hermione asked. Ron moved back next to Hermione and they started to kiss, extremely passionately. After about 5 seconds, Hermione moved back.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, still wanting to kiss.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Hermione asked

"Did what?" questioned Ron, not oblivious to what Hermione was talking about.

"Telling Gin and Harry to go away." Hermione dug her foot into the sand.

"Well, we wanted to be alone, didn't we?" Ron moved back.

"Yes, but I feel bad, telling our best friends to go away, just because we wanted some time alone." Hermione dug her foot deeper.

"Oh… so is that how you see it?" Ron asked standing up

"See what?" Hermione looked up.

"See our relationship as something that has to be shared 24/7 with friends… what about 'our' time?" Ron said, with a very angry tone.

"We still have time together… but I spose' it does get cut short when Gin and Harry interrupt." Hermione stood up as well.

"YOU SPOSE'? Ron shouted with sarcasm. "IT DOES GET CUT SHORT." Ron shouted, emphasising the does.

"What… so you just want me, all alone, all the time?" Hermione didn't know what emotion to feel. Whether she should be happy that Ron just wants her and is not going to fall for another girl… OR… be mad because he doesn't want to spend time with Ginny and Harry.

"No, I didn't say that." Ron tried to save himself. "I just want to see more of you then anyone else." Ron said moving forward to caress Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking up at Ron.

"Yes, I mean every word I say." Ron moved in and kissed Hermione tenderly. After about 5 minutes, Hermione moved back.

"What's wrong now?" Ron asked, obviously upset that they had stopped kissing.

"I have got a plan." Hermione said, "But let's keep kissing." Hermione laughed. Ron smiled, all his dreams where finally coming true.


End file.
